Requiem for our Brother
by MasterCaster
Summary: A continuation of Underrated Hero's "April Fools" Chapter from Requiem for a Loud. The Loud brothers grieve over Lincoln's final days on earth. Will they grow closer together? Will they find out that their true Lincoln is in an alternate universe?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make a continuation of UnderratedHero's Requiem for a Loud April fools chapter. Here we are!**

In order for her family to not feel the pain of their brother's death, Lisa Loud made a portal which opened up to the "one of the boy's" universe. The small genius pushed her dying brother through the portal and grabbed the alternate Lincoln and closed the portal leaving the ill loud Brother in the new universe. Lincoln met a few of his sister's counterparts before he got the idea to find Lisa's male counterpart Levi for assistance. But as Lincoln started to go up the stairs, He started to feel pressure on his chest and pain in his left arm, His walking became sloppy as he struggled to reach the top. But his legs soon became unresponsive. Leni louds counterpart Loni met Lincoln at the stairs only to watch his younger brother fall down the steps. Loni screamed in terror.

"LINCOLN!" Screamed Luke

Luke, Lane, Loni, Lexx, and Leif surrounded Lincoln's body.

"Come on bro, Wake up!" Said Luke

Lincoln remained unresponsive

"L...Linky?" Said Loni

"Okay Lincoln, If this is a joke then you got us!(please let this be a joke)" said Lane

The boys then heard a door slam open upstairs. A figure appeared on top of the stairs. It was the Oldest loud Brother, Loki Loud.

"Listen here dorks, Me and Bebe are having dinner here tonight so I want stop messing around and... What's going on?"

Leif looked up to his older brother and started to speak.

"Lincoln fell down the stairs!"

Loki rolled his eyes

"He'll be alright, Wake him up and tell him to take the trash out."

"Dude, He's not breathing!" Said Luke

Loki took a deep breath and walked down the stairs and stopped at where Lincoln lied.

"Get up, twerp." Said Loki

But Lincoln didn't budge

"I said Get Up!" Loki said Again.

Nothing happened, Loki then started to feel worried.

"LINCOLN, GET UP NOW OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!" Screamed Loki.

Loki looked down at his white haired brother seeing that he still not waking up. Loki got on his knees and grabbed Lincoln's shoulders.

"Lincoln...Brother?" Asked Loki

Loni, Leif,and Lexx started to tear up.

Loki placed his hand on his brother's chest and felt no pulse, Loki's eyes went wide.

"Luke stay here and watch the younger ones! Loni and Lane, Help me get Lincoln to the van now!" Commanded Loki

It didn't take long for the 3 boys to get to the van. Loki flirted it down the road, Ignoring all of the red lights and honking cars.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later...**

Vanzilla entered the hospital parking lot. Loki got out of the van and grabbed Lincoln and carried him in his arms.

"Loni, Stay with the van!" Ordered Loki

Loki and Lane entered the hospital and ran up to the desk.

"Please help, My brother isn't breathing and I feel no heartbeat!" Said Loki

The woman at the desk then called for a doctor.

The two brothers watched as as their younger sibling rolled away on a gurney by two doctors.

"Loki...Will Lincoln be alright?" Asked Lane

The oldest brother couldn't find a answer to his comedian brother's question. He just remained silent.

 **So here is chapter one to my new story! In total I say that there will be 5 chapters but it's done when it's done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. So since there is two Lincolns in this story it would be best if I identify them. Lincoln A (one who died) and Lincoln B (alternate Lincoln).**

Lincoln B felt his entire body wrapped up with some sorta rope as he was dragged into a portal and saw someone who looked just like him pushed into his living room. A flash of light figured making Lincoln B shut his eyes tight. As he began to open his eyes he saw that he was in a familiar looking bedroom. A room belonging to his two youngest brothers Levi and Leon except the room was more organized and clean. The ropes binding him became lose and he started to climb out of it. He turned his head to the figure next to him who had a striking resemblance to his younger brother.

"Levi?" Asked Lincoln B

The tiny scientists fixed her glasses and began to speak.

"Hello my alternate older sibling. My name is Lisa Loud an you are in an alternate universe. We will enjoy having you here with us." Explained Lisa

Lincoln B was dumbfounded.

"Us? And why are you a girl?" Asked Lincoln

"Well simple, By us I mean your new sisters." Answered Lisa

"Sisters? But I don't know anything about having sisters, How am I to..."

Lincoln B was interrupted by a small finger over his mouth.

"What's most important now is that we have a Lincoln who won't meet his end anytime soon." Said Lisa

"Meet his end? What is this all about?" Asked Lincoln B

Lisa took a deep breath as she told her alternate brother about her Lincoln and his illness and how she couldn't find a cure for him and her plan involving Lincoln B.

Lincoln B took a minute to think at what he was just told.

"Okay so Your Lincoln had a disease that could kill him in a few weeks so you decided to trade him out for me whose perfectly healthy?" Asked Lincoln B

Lisa nodded

"One part sounds like you betrayed your brother." Said Lincoln B

Lisa grew furious

"Betrayed? How dare you say that?! I didn't want my family to go over the pain of loss for our only brother so I traded him for you so we could be happy!" Hollered Lisa

"What about my brothers? When your Lincoln dies in my universe then my brothers would think that he was me while I'm fine here. Then I would be betraying them for making them think that their true brother is dead! How do we know that your Lincoln hadn't already kicked the bucket?" Asked Lincoln B

"I said my goodbyes to him, And he probably liked the fact that we wouldn't feel the pain of his death!" Explained Lisa

Lincoln B's eye twitched

"Look, You didn't want to lose your only brother and I get that but I don't belong here. Your Lincoln probably wants to spend his last remaining minutes with his you guys. I know I would want to with my brother if I was in his shoes. So please do the right thing and bring me back home please." Said Lincoln B

After a moment of silence...

"I can't" said Lisa

Lincoln looked at her in shock

"No? What do you mea..."

Lincoln was interrupted once again.

"You didn't let me finish, I can't bring you back home because the device that brought us to your world needs to recharge." Said Lisa

"How long does it need to recharge?" Asked Lincoln B

"About a few hours." Answered Lisa

Lincoln B then pinched his nose.

"Please promise me that when the watch is fully charged, you'll send me home." Said Lincoln B

Lincoln B then took a close look at lisa, Through her glasses he could see her eyes start to water.

"Look Lisa...Your Lincoln needs to be with his real family like how I need to be with mine. Like you said, Every Loud family needs a Lincoln." Said Lincoln B

Lisa remained silent

"Don't let your Lincoln's efforts go to waste." Said Lincoln B

"Fine! Your room is to the right in the linen closet." Said Lisa

Lincoln B looked at Lisa with a confused look.

"My room is in the linen closet?" Asked Lincoln B

"Would you rather be roomed with your sisters?" Asked Lisa

"Fair point"

Lincoln B walked out of the bedroom and opened, the linen closet door to see what was in there. A Bed, dresser, A stack of comic books, Laptop, And a few other merchandise. He picked up one of the comic books and saw that it was Ace Savvy.

"Good to know that this world's Lincoln has great taste." smiled Lincoln B

That's alternate brother then layed on his bed, He remembered that he still has his phone, Maybe he can call someone? Lincoln B headed to contacts and tried to call his brothers but his phone wasn't working.

Lincoln B placed the lifeless phone into his pants pocket when something in the room caught his eye. He looked at his bedroom door and saw a portrait of a boy that looks just like him with 10 sisters.

"So this is my alternate's family huh? Well at least they're not was ugly as my brothers! Hehehe." Joked Lincoln

"He...They would've loved that one." Thought Lincoln

Just then a piece of paper slipped under Lincoln's door. He picked it up and saw that it was from Lisa herself. He began to read it.

* * *

"Dear Alternate Lincoln, I have wrote this letter for you so you can understand our universe. Our siblings:

Lori Loud: age 17 (bossy teenager)

Leni Loud: age 16 (stereotypical blonde; designer)

Luna Loud: age 15 (musician)

Luan Loud: age 14 (comedian)

Lynn Loud Jr: age 13 (athlete)

Lucy Loud: age 8 (goth;poet)

Lana Loud: age 6 (mechanic)

Lola Loud: age 6 (pageant star)

Lisa Loud(me): age 4 (scientists)

Lily loud: age 1 (baby)

Bobby Santiago: age 18 (Lori's Boyfriend)

Ronnie Anne Santiago: age 11 ("Your" girlfriend)

Clyde McBride: age 11. ("Your" best friend")

Rita Loud: (mother)

Lynn Loud Sr: (father)

And that is it, If you need anything then come to me.

Sincerely- Lisa Loud"

Lincoln B finished reading the letter. It didn't take him long to identify who was who on the picture do to the fact that his brothers and sisters wore the same types of clothes.

"There the same as my brothers, My friends are the same to... Hey wait a minute...Ronnie is not my girlfriend!" Blushed Lincoln B

 **So here is chapter two of this story. Now I'll tell you guys now that this story won't be updated every two days all the time because I have to make sure that it all makes since and doesn't rush. But Lincoln B got a taste of Dimension A. How is it going back in Dimension B? Wait until chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a few months. I made a mistake by making 2 stories at the time and they were having my full attention along with Guardian of the Multiverse. I'm hoping on completing this and Guardian of the Multiverse sometime before Christmas so my Loud House/Ghost Rider story can have my full attention (along with another Loud House story you all might be interested in). So here's Chapter 3!**

Loki Loud paced back and forth in the Hospital Lobby.

"Remember Loki, your brothers have been in the hospital countless times before. This is just like one of those times!" Thought Loki

But his attempts to calm himself would soon be in vein.

"LOKI!"someone screamed

Loki turned to see his forth youngest brother, Lane Loud approaching him.

"Loki, mom and dad have been calling me and they're worried sick about Lincoln!" Said Lane

Loki scratched the tiny hairs on his chin.

"Alright, me and loni will drive home and pick up mom and dad, I need you to stay here with Lincoln until we get back." Said Loki

Lane nodded.

Loki left the Hospital exit.

Lane walked to the nearest waiting seats and popped a squat. He stared at the tv and watched the news, growing bored. He looked around until he saw a girl not too far away. She had long, dark brown curly hair, She was wearing a light blue and white t-shirt with the words "I kiss mimes" on it,along with dark gray jeans. And she was reading a book called "Acting for Dummies".

Lane licked his hand and glazed it over his hair and walked towards the girl.

He sat next to the girl hoping to get her attention but she was distracted.

That's it, I'm calling the Police!" Said Lane

The girl quickly looked up in curiosity.

"Why? What's wrong?" Asked the girl nervously

Lane smirked and faces the girl.

"Because you stole my heart." Answered Lane

The girl stared at Lane, a faint blush glowing in her face.

Lane held out his hand.

"My name is Lane, Lane Loud!" Greeted the young comedian

The girl shook his hand.

"I'm Bailey." Said Bailey

The two lovebirds started to chat with eachother. The two soon figured out that they attend to the same School.

"So what are you here for?" Asked Lane

Bailey fixed her hair.

"My Dad accidentally smashed his hand with a hammer and he's currently getting it checked up. What about you?" Asked Bailey

Lane's face dropped.

"Oh, my little brother fell down the stairs and didn't show any sign of waking up." Answered Lane

Bailey covered her mouth.

"This isn't the first time that he's been into the hospital, Well...Almost all of my brothers have been in the Hospital due to minor injuries before." Said Lane

"Will he be alright?" Asked Bailey

Lane couldn't find an answer. He heard all about how fatal it is to fall down stairs and his younger brother fell not to long ago. Non of the brothers really worried about Death since they've always got ruffed up and came out okay right after. For once, the comedian was worried for his brother.

"I...i...I don't know!" Said Lane with tears forming.

Bailey quickly hugged Lane.

After a while, Lane calmed down and started to smile.

"I remember when we were younger. I was 5 and Lincoln was 2. He saw me pull a woopie cushion prank on by brother, Loki. Lincoln laughed at it as Loki tore up the cushion. Well one day, my mom went shopping and took Lincoln with her. He saw a wooopie cushion at the store for sale and he begged my mom for it. She bought it and it seemed that he had a plan. When they got home, Lincoln tried to blow into the cushion but he was only two so he didn't have the lung strength to do the work so it was only like 12% filled with air. That night at the dinner table, I was about to sit down in my chair until I heard a faint noise under me, I looked and saw that I've sat on a woopie cushion. I was wondering how it got there until I saw Lincoln next to me giggling. "PANK!" That is what Lincoln said after. I knew he was trying to say "Prank" but again, he was 2 so he couldn't pronounce certain words yet. Hehe, You should've seen my face. I was lit up with joy! So Lincoln has been my favorite brother ever since. That would explain why I always go to him when I have a new joke to tell." Said Lane.

Baily smiles at the cute story but she could tell that Lane was depressed. She thought he was cute so a joke she had in mind would work right about now.

"Hey, Lane." Said Bailey

Lane faces towards her.

"Do you like raisins?" Asked Bailey

"Odd question" thought Lane

"Eh, I'm okay with them. Not something I'll eat every day. Unless I'm stuck on an island or it's the zombie apocalypse and that's the only thing to eat then sure." Said Lane

Bailey started to blush.

"How about a date?" She asked

"Well, My Grandmother has to eat dates every once in a while but..."

Lane stopped talking. He realized that he just fell for the oldest trick in the book!

He quickly turned towards Bailey.

"Are you serious lane asked with a huge blush

Bailey placed the hair on the side of her head behind her ear.

"Yes!" She answered.

 **So here is Chapter 3. Sorry if this isn't long but I'm trying to get back into the groove of this story. Since Guardian of The Multiverse only has 2 chapters left, This story and Brother of Vengeance has my attention for the rest of the year.**

 **Bailey is the genderbend version of Benny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...Chris Savino has been fired from Nickelodeon...**

 **Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon**

 **Back in Dimension A:**

Lincoln B layed down on his alternate's bed. He started to wonder how his brothers were doing. Sure, They can be annoying info but they're his family.

There was a knock at the door.

Lincoln B got up from his bed and opened the door to see Lily Loud facing him with a smile.

"Oh, Lily right?" Asked Lincoln B

Lily looked up at L-B with confusion.

Lincoln B picked up Lily.

"huh, You're far more gentle than Leon. Usually he would've started to punch me in the face." Said L-B

L-B walked into Lisa's bedroom.

"Lisa?" Asked L-B

The young scientist seized her work on the special watch.

"Yes, Brother?" Asked Lisa

"So what if I run into any of mine...your Lincoln's sisters?" Asked L-B

"Simple, They're female counterparts to your brothers. They should have the same interest. Like Lynn for example. Thought, My Lincoln was never much of an athletic type."Explained Lisa

L-B started to remember his brother, Lynn. They both usually got rough with each other(Along with the rest of the brothers). The one thing different form L-A and L-B is that Lincoln likes sports. He's not a sports person but he's a good player.

"Alright, Thanks." Said L-B

Lisa nodded as her alternate brother walked halfway out of the room.

"Lincoln?" Asked Lisa

L-B turned towards her.

"Do you think that my Lincoln will forgive me for abandoning him in another dimension?" Asked Lisa

L-B didn't know how to reply. Sure, If one of his brothers did that to him then he would feel angry but he would eventually forgive them.

"I'm sure he will" answered L-B

 **Dimension B:**

Loki Loud returned to the hospital with his parents.

As they walked in, They saw Lane crying with a girl hugging him.

"Lane?" Asked Loki

Lane looked up to see his older brother and parents.

"Lane, Is Lincoln alright?" Asked Rita-B

"Is that a girl hugging you?" Asked Lynn Sr-B

Rita-B jabbed her husband in his side with her shoulder.

"Oh, um...Mom, Dad, This is Bailey." Said Lane

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Loud!" Greeted Bailey

"I've heard nothing of Lincoln yet." Said Lane

"I hope my baby is okay." Said Rita-B

Suddenly, A Doctor walked towards the group.

"Are you Lynn Sr and Rita Loud?" Asked the doctor

"How is he, Doc?" Asked Lynn Sr-B

The Doctor struggles to talk for a minute.

"Is everything okay, Doctor?" Asked Bailey

"Yes...Well..." struggled the doctor

"Give it to us strait, Doc!" Said Loki

The Doctor knew he couldn't hide it any Longer.

"Well we managed to resuscitate Lincoln, His breathing is normal but he isn't waking up. He seems to tespond with random noises and moving his hands." Explained The Doctor

"Anything else?" Asked Lane

"oh boy!" Thought the Doctor

"Yes...As we were checking on Lincoln, We found something not good in his body." Said The Doctor

The group looked at the doctor in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to say that Lincoln Loud...has a tumor."

 **Suprise! L-A isn't dead!**

 **Sorry If this was shor. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dimension **B:**

"A tumor?" Asked Rita

The Doctor nodded

"But how? Our past check-ups never detected any tumors." Said Lynn Sr

"I'm not sure, but it looks like the tumors were there his whole life." Said the Doctor

"His whole life? Wouldn't something like that be found when he was born?" Asked Loki

"Like I said, I'm not sure. There was one in his head but it seemed to have dislodged from its original place. By our understanding, The Timor around his brain was supposed to kill him but it seems like some sorta force stopped it just in time. Had Lincoln been hit in the head lately?" Asked The Doctor

Lane thought about it.

"Yeah, a few days ago, Lincoln was hit in the head by a soccer ball kicked by our brother, Lynn. And he fell down the stairs two hours ago." Said the comedian

"Well that saved his life for a moment. The dislodged tumor has spread through his veins, reaching his heart. Our theory is that all what needs to happen is either a a stroke from the ones around his head or a heart attack from the ones around his heart. If any of those happen then he'll most likely...die." Explained the doctor

Rita began to cry.

"Is there anything you can do?" Asked Lynn Sr

"Well the good news is that we have advanced in treatment for tumors. We developed a chemical so the tumors will slow down it's proccess until we can properly treat it. But it won't last long, his tumors will eventually get back on track again." Said The Doctor

"How long does he got?" Asked Loki

"We estimated that he has about a week."

"Can we see him?" Asked Lane

The Doctor nodded as they headed towards a room.

The family saw Lincoln laying on a hospital bed with wires all on him.

"Lincoln?" Asked Rita

Lincoln didn't move his head or open his eyes but he made a groan like sound.

"Mm" groaned Lincoln

 **Dimension A:**

Lincoln walked down the stairs to see Luna sitting on the couch.

"Remember, this is a female version of Luke. Maybe she still likes rock?" Thought Lincoln-B

"Hey,...Luna!" Said Lincoln-B

The rocker looked up to her brother.

"oh, hey little bro. How are you feeling?" Asked Luna

"I'm fine." Answered Lincoln-B

Lincoln-B sat next to "his" sister.

"So Lori, Leni, and Lynn had to take Lucy to the hospital." Said Luna

Lincoln-B started to think.

"Lucy is Lars but female."

"Why did they take her to the hospital?" Asked Lincoln-B

"It looked like she was cutting herself." Answered Luna

Lincoln-B grew concerned

"Why would he..She do that?" Asked Lincoln-B

"Well little dude, it's no secret that you're Lucy's favorite sib. I guess she just couldn't take the thought of leaving you." Said Luna

"oh my...does Lars see me as his favorite?" Thought Lincoln-B

Lincoln-B noticed how blue Luna looked, maybe he could try to cheer her up.

"hey, Luna?"

Luna looked towards her "Brother".

"Do you wanna go rock out?" Asked Lincoln-B

Luna smiled.

 **Dimension B:**

*Ring Ring*

Bebe Santiago picked up her cellphone. The caller was Loki.

"Loki, are you alright? You came back to pick up your parents and left in a hurry. Is everything okay?" Asked Bebe

It was difficult for Loki to speak.

"I'm alright. Where are you now?" Asked Loki

"I'm at home with Ronnie Anne." Answered Bebe

"Good..." said Loki

"Loki, Is everything okay? You sound depressed." Asked Bebe with concern

"It's Lincoln...he fell down the stairs earlier." Said Loki

Bebe places a hand over her mouth.

"oh no..." said Bebe

"And that's not all."

Bebe hears her boyfriend's voice starting to crack.

"He...he has tumors. One in his brain and another around his heart." Cried Loki

"My god..." said Bebe

Bebe listened to the noise of her boyfriend's crying and heavy breaths. It wasn't the first time she seen Loki cry. A lot of people know Loki as a tough guy, but that's just a front. Bene knows that Loki is much more sweeter and kinder than he lets on.

"Is he awake?" Asked Bebe

"Barely..." sobbed Loki

"Will he make it?" Asked Bebe

"I don't know for sure, the doctor said that he doesn't have long but they placed him on a special medicine which slows the tumor process until they can get it out." Explained Loki

"I will come for a visit tomorrow...and I'll bring Ronnie as well." Said Bebe

"Alright, I love you." Said Loki

"I love you, too." Answered Bebe

Bebe hung up her phone and took a deep breath. She felt bad for Lincoln. At first, she thought he was some punk because he made Ronnie Anne cry one time. But she saw that he was actually the opposite of what she thought. And she soon learned why Lincoln wasn't so nice to Ronnie Anne that day, Bebe has always known that Ronnie Anne would take her antics too far.

Bebe stepped off of her bed and walked to her little sister's room where Ronnie Anne Santiago was on her phone watching videos of skateboarding.

Bebe took a deep breath.

"Ronnie?" Asked Bebe

Ronnie Anne looked up from her phone to see her sister.

"yeah, sis?" Asked Ronnie Anne

 **I'm real sorry that this story seems to be more rushed and short. I'm trying to meet the deadline and finish this before January 1, 2018. It's just kinda difficult to get back being interested again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimension A:**

It's been a few hours since Lincoln B met a few of his Brother's female counterparts. At first, he was a bit wierded by the change but he'll just have to deal with it until Lisa fixes the watch so he can go home.

Lincoln B was currently with Luna. He wanted to rock out with her like he does with his brother, Luke at home but for some reason...Luna wasn't in the mood to rock.

"Hey Luna, Why are you looking so sad?" asked Lincoln B

Luna Loud noticed this and forced a smile to her face.

"Nothing, bruh. Just...having an off day." lied Luna

Lincoln B knew that Luna was lying. He knows from experience because his brothers tend to lie to his face when they accidentally break something.

"Luna. I know that you're lying!" said Lincoln B

Luna looked at her alternate brother's face to see him wearing a serious expression.

"Alright luv. You bought me. I just can't handle the fact that you're dying soon, it's tearing me up! And knowing in past events how I wronged you...kept you outside thinking that you were bad luck, blasted you out of my bedroom all because of some money, disowned you because of the video you posted that time even though I would've done the same." Luna explained

Lincoln B thought about what Luna said. He also had those times with his brothers.

"Luk...Luna, I'm not mad about the past. I should've known better than to lie and embarrass you guys like that." Lincoln B answered

"But what about when I blasted you out of my room with the my speakers? I chose to let greed get the best of me to the point where I was willing to harm you. Looking back...You could've died from that." said Luna

Lincoln B thought back to when Luke did the same to him when he found that letter by the previous owner of the house in the attic. The next day, Lincoln B saw luke sitting on the couch with a look of guilt on his face, Luke wouldn't stop apologizing.

"And I forgive you about that. To be honest, I probably would have done the same. We all made mistakes but we also learned from those mistakes."

Luna nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Okay, bro. I'm just gonna hang with Tabby for a bit." said Luna as she left the garage and walked down the street.

Lincoln B watched as his alternate sister walked away.

"Lincoln."

Lincoln B jumped in fright and turned to see Lisa behind him.

"Oh, hello Levi...I mean Lisa. What do you need?" asked Lincoln B

"The watch is now fully recharged, You may now return home." said The Child Prodigy

Lincoln B's jaw dropped. He could go home and get back to his life! But...what about these people.

"Lisa, what would happen if we bring your Lincoln back?" asked Lincoln B

Lisa fixed her glasses.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's still okay in your universe, why?" questioned Lisa

"Keep the watch on standby for now. As much as I want to return home, it seems that I'm needed here for the time." Lincoln B answered

Lisa made a scowl.

"How long will you stay here?" asked Lisa

"About a day or two. Just enough to make them happy." answered Lincoln B

"Wow, that sounds like something my Lincoln would say." said Lisa

* * *

 **Dimension B:**

The small portion of the Loud Family were told that it was time to go hom. Once they got there, the family was met by a few of the older siblings who were still awake at the hour.

"Dude, how's Lincoln?" asked Luke with pure concern in his voice.

"Yeah, is Linky okay?...That sounds like something a girl would say." said Loni

"His fall from the stairs didn't hurt him, right?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Actually, I think that the fall sorta helped." answered Lynn Sr

The Boys looked confused.

"Kids, there's something that you need to know about Lincoln." said Rita

* * *

 **Santiago Household (Dimension B):**

Bebe Santiago held onto her little sister as Ronnie Anne sobbed into her shoulder.

"I...I never got a chance to tell him how I feel!" cried Ronnie Anne

 **Yeah...remember what I said about finishing this before 2018? It won't be finished...But it will be done sometime next year, that I can guarantee!**

 **Merry Christmas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dimension B:**

"Lincoln has what?" asked Lynn jr

"Mom said that he had tumors. Didn't you hear her?" asked Loni

Lynn jr was annoyed by his brothers ignorance.

"I heard her, you dunce! It's just...tumors?"

"What are tumors?" Loni questioned

"A tumor is an abnormal growth of cells that serve no purpose and they're known for being the cause of cancer." answered Rita

"Lincoln's going to be alright, right?" asked Loni

Lynn Sr scratched his chin.

"They have Lincoln on some new treatment that slows down the process of tumors but...the doctor estimated that Lincoln has about a week." Lynn Sr answered

"LINCOLN'S GOING TO DIE?!" yelled Luke

Loki quickly covered his brothers mouth.

"Do you want to wake up the rest of our brothers?" asked Loki

Rita went up to Luke.

"It's okay, sweetie. We don't know for sure if Lincoln will di...pass away. The doctors might be successful and make him better." said Rita

Loki took his hand off of Luke's mouth.

"So what now?" asked Lynn Jr

"We're going to visit Lincoln all of this week and if he does die then we'll make his last week the best!" said Lane

"What about our younger brothers?" asked Loni

Rita looked towards the staircase.

"We'll just tell them that Lincoln is sick for now." Rita answered

"Did Lincoln say that he wanted anything?" Lynn jr questioned

"Sadly, no. He seems to be partially conscious though. The doctors said that he can respond with small sounds." said Loki

The family heard sobbing. They all look to see Loni crying his eyes out.

"I-I don't want Lincoln to die!" Loni sobbed

Lynn Sr, rita, loki, luke, lane, and Lynn jr all hugged Loni as he continued to cry.

Little they know that up the staircase. The child prodigy, Levi Loud was listening the whole time.

"Tumors? How did Lincoln get those so quick?" Levi whispered

* * *

 **Dimension A:**

Lincoln B sat in the living room playing with Lily until the front door opened. Lincoln looked to see his friend, Clyde come in.

"I see Clyde is still the same." thought Lincoln B as he walked up to the nerd.

Hey, Clyde. What's up?" L-B asked

Lincoln-B noticed that Clyde looked down.

"What's wrong, buddy?" The pale haired boy asked.

Clyde handed Lincoln a rectangular object.

Lincoln grabbed it and was surprised at what he was given.

"Ace Savvy Issue #1 remastered!?" Lincoln-B shouted

Clyde smiled at his friends excitement.

"Clyde, how did you get this?" asked L-B

"Remember that Ace Savvy contest we entered a few months ago? The one we lost?" Clyde asked

Lincoln-B thought back to his dimension. He remembered the day before Lisa arrived and took him, he and Clyde signed up for the Ace Savvy contest where you and a friend had to send in the most box tops in order to win a limited addition Ace Savvy issue #1 remastered but the prize was very rare so only one group of friends would get it but that didn't stop him and his Clyde. So that means that this world's Lincoln and Clyde won the challenge.

"Yeah." L-B answered

"Well you thought we lost but it turned out that we were first place and the comic was sent to me. I was going to wait until your birthday to give this to you but since your condi..." Clyde began to choke on his words.

Lincoln-B looked towards his alternate friend.

Clyde-A grabbed Lincoln into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, buddy!" cried Clyde

Lincoln-B felt his eyes beginning to water. He felt so bad for this world's Lincoln. All of his friends are gonna miss him if he dies. Lincoln-B begins to wonder how his family and friends would feel if he was in this predicament.

Lincoln-B hugged Clyde-A back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimension B:**

 **Royal Woods Hospital**

 **1:36 pm**

"Remember boys, you must behave." said Rita Loud

The Loud Family walked down the hallway and made it to Lincoln's room.

Seeing her son laying on a hospital bed with tubes everywhere just tore Rita up.

"Lincoln?" asked Lexx

Lincoln-A remained motionless save for breathing on the bed.

The entire family sat around their ill brother.

"Hey, little bro. How are you feeling?" Luke asked

Lincoln still remained silent.

While the family was distracted, Levi got out a syringe he brought with him and carefully injected the needle in Lincoln's leg.

Lincoln slightly jerked which surprised the family.

"Son?" Lynn Sr called

After getting the desired amount of blood into the syringe, levi loud quickly places the medical tool back into his lab coat.

"Boys...it's time we tell you the truth about Lincoln." said Lynn Sr

Rita looked at her husband.

"They need to know, dear." Lynn Sr stated

Rita slowly nodded in agreement.

Lynn Sr began to explain to his 4 younger sons about his condition, the tumors, and that he has a week left.

The boys where shocked the news except Levi who already knew what was going on.

"D-die?" whimpered Lief

"It's a possibility. Just pray for the best." said Rita

"But if he does pass away then you boys need to spend as much time as you can with Lincoln and remember the good times you had with him." said Lynn Sr

The boys went with their fathers idea only to realize that in their thoughts, they barely have any good memories about Lincoln!

Sometime later, Lynn Sr and Rita Loud walked out to grab a cup of coffee, leaving the boys alone with Lincoln.

"Guys, do any of you have any good memories with Lincoln?" asked Lars

"Yeah! There was this one time where I flushed his stuffed rabbit down the toilet!" smiled Luke

The brothers glared at Luke.

"What?"

"I think what our goth brother was meaning is if we have any good memories of Lincoln that we treasure." explained Levi

"Oh..." said Luke

"Well, I have one when Lincoln was two and he put a woopie cushion in my chair." Lane answered

"Okay, Lane can't be the only one with good memories! right?" asked Lynn jr

The room was silent.

All that most of the boys could remember is when they wronged Lincoln or each other.

"That's impossible! Loki, do you remember being happy when Mom was pregnant with Lincoln?" asked Lexx

"No, I was six years old at the time. I can't remember that!" said Loki

The room was silent once more.

"We're terrible brothers. Aren't we?" asked Loni

"I'm surprised that any of you don't remember any happy moments with Lincoln. Like Loki, isn't Lincoln the reason you met Bebe in the first place?" asked Levi

Loki thought back until a smile crept on his face.

"Oh yeah. I remember!"

 **6 years ago**

 **Ketchum Park Playground**

"I was 11 and Lincoln was 5. It was spring break of 2010, the year the twins were born. Mom took us to the park and of course, I had to watch you guys."

"G-Guys! Slow down." Loki whined

But only a few of the brothers bothered to listen to their older brother. The only ones who didn't was Lane, Lynn jr, and Lincoln.

The three boys ran towards the playground that was currently occupied with kids that are in Loki's age group.

Loki managed to catch Lane right before he almost tripped on one of the playgrounds balance beams.

"Be careful, little bro." said Loki

Lane nodded.

Loki then found Lynn with a baseball he brought along, Lynn looked towards the big kids playing baseball as well and he really wanted to play.

"Ask them if you can play with them." said Loki

Lynn went up to one of the preteens and asked one of them if he could join.

The boys were unsure about letting a little kid play baseball with them but they decided to give Lynn the old college try.

"Alright, kid. Thanks this bat and be ready to swing." said one of the big kids

Tge pitcher threw a baseball at Lynn only for a loud crack noise to erupt. The ball flew high in the sky making the big kids drop their jaws.

"That kid's on my team!" shouted one boy

Loki smiled at the sight of his younger brother making some friends. Now he just has to find one last brother.

"Lincoln!" Loki called

The eldest Loud brother heard his little brothers laugh.

He heard the noise come from the big play equipment where most older kids hang out.

"Oh, no. I better find Lincoln before he learns a bad word in there!" said Loki as he walked into a crowd.

"Lincoln?"

"Lincoln!"

Loki kept calling his brothers name only to be answered with more giggles coming from all sides.

"Excuse Me?"

Loki turned towards the voice. He saw a girl his age with Latino skin and black hair. She was wearing a green tank top with a white T-shirt underneath and blue shorts with brown flip flops.

"Is this your brother?" she asked

Loki looked to see that she was in fact holding Lincoln in his arms. Lincoln smiled and waved at his older brother.

Loki struggled to speak.

"Y..Yes he is." said Loki as he grabbed his brother from her arms.

"He's so adorable!" The girl shined

Loki felt his heart beat faster.

"T-thanks." he choked

The girl held out her hand.

"My name's Bebe Santiago. What's yours?" asked Bebe

"SHE'S ASKING FOR MY NAME!" Loki shouted in his voice

Loki then cleared his throat.

"My name is Loki Loud and this is my little brother, Lincoln." announced Loki

"I've seen you around school. Do you want to hang out one day?" asked Bebe

"OMG! SHE'S ASKING ME OUT!...is it supposed to be the other way around?" thought Loki before finally speaking.

"Sure." he answered

Bebe smiled

"Cool. I have a little sister running around here. Maybe one day she and Lincoln can have a play date?" Bebe suggested

"That's fine." Loki answered

Bebe then walked away leaving Loki holding Lincoln.

"She's nice." said Lincoln

Loki hugged his brother tighter towards him.

"Yeah...she is."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

"And that's how it happened. That's how I met my girlfriend all thanks to Lincoln." said Loki

The eldest Loud brother turned to his younger brother laying on the hospital bed.

"I haven't been fair to Lincoln lately. I've thrown more insults than I do compliments at him." said Loki

Silence filled the room until Lars finally spoke up.

"Do you guys remember that day when Lincoln clogged the toilet with that Prince Pegasus book?" asked the goth

"Yeah, we got totes grounded because he didn't fess up to the crime." said Loni

"Ha! And when Lincoln finally admitted it. We roasted him for a full week!" Luke laughed

Lars remembered the insults thrown at Lincoln during that time.

"Well all of those insults you all threw at him we're all in vain. Truth is that I really clogged the toilet with that book." Lars revealed

A collection of gasps came from the rest of the brothers.

"You read Prince Pegasus?" asked Lynn jr

Lars nodded in embarrassment.

"Why?" asked Luke

"Because I need a break from the darkness sometimes." he answered

"No. Luke wasn't asking why you read it but why you weren't honest." explained Lane

A small tear fall out from behind Lars bangs.

"I was afraid that you all would pick on me." Lara answered

"Well...of course we will pick on you but we would also respect you for admitting that you're not afraid of criticism." said Loki

Lars looked up to Loki.

"We admire honesty more than we do dog piles." said Loni

Everyone was amazed at what Loni said.

The room was silent once more as all the brothers looked towards Lincoln.

"We really don't appreciate Lincoln that much, do we?" asked Luke

"We don't appreciate each other." Loki answered


	9. Chapter 9

**So I decided to finally get this story completed. Now there's only 2-3 chapters left so I decided to work on those. So Brother of Vengeance, Shattered Hearts, and Bad Time in Royal Woods will be put on hold for the time being.**

 **Dimension A:**

It was sometime before half of the siblings returned from the hospital. Lucy had a few bandages wrapped around her right arm. Lincoln B sat on the couch as he watched them enter the living room.

"What happened?" Lincoln B asked with concern

Lori instructed Lucy to sit at the dining room table before answering her brother.

"Lucy decided to cut herself. She never explained why so when Mom and Dad get home, they'll take care of her." Lori answered as she stared at Lucy with a worried expression.

Lincoln B felt sorry for Lori knowing what stress she might be under with her true brother slowly dying and her seventh siblings harming herself.

"Don't worry, Lori. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Lincoln B reassured

Lori faced L-B with a sad expression.

"How do you do it?" she asked

Lincoln B scowled.

"What do you mean?" he asked

Lori places her hands on the table.

"How can you be so positive? Especially when you will possibly die soon? Just...HOW?" Lori screamed as her eyes welled up with tears.

Lincoln B jumped in fright at Lori's sudden outburst which she took note of.

"I'm sorry..." she said as she headed up the stairs.

Lincoln B got up from the couch and began to head for the stairs until he noticed Lucy sitting at the dining room table, staring at him. Lincoln slowly approached her.

"Why would you do something like this, Lucy?" he questioned

Lucy rested her arms in the table.

"Life without my brother isn't worth living." Lucy answered as she faced away from Lincoln.

Lincoln B could see a stream of ruined mascara rolling down Lucy's cheek.

* * *

Lori Loud sat on her bed, holding her phone as she stared at an old picture of her and Lincoln when they were younger.

Lincoln B came into the room.

"Lincoln, you can't come in my room without asking." said Lori

This caught Lincoln B by surprise since Loki didn't have a rule like that at home.

"Oh, sorry Lori. I was just worried about you." he answered

Lori took a deep breath

"No, I apologize. I'm just afraid...afraid of losing you. The fact where you might die soon just irks me. The things you'll never experience, the people who you'll never meet. It's just...isn't fair..."

* * *

 **Dimension B:**

"It just isn't fair!" Loki cried as he buried his face into his girlfriend's shoulder. Bebe Santiago slowly rubbed the back of her boyfriend's neck.

Ronnie Anne stood next to the unconscious Lincoln, looking down at him while trying to not break down as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for how I mistreated you!" Ronnie shouted in her mind.

The brothers watched how Ronnie Anne stood over Lincoln. They knew how much the tomboy liked their brother, so why doesn't she just admit it?

"I love you! I'm sorry that I was so scared to admit it." Ronnie shouted in her mind.

Levi walked next to Ronnie Anne.

"Ronalda, it's not healthy to bottle your feelings. We won't judge you for who your heart desires." Levi explained

Ronnie Anne looked down to the nerd before looking back at Lincoln. She sprang forward and wrapped Lincoln in a hug, surprising Bebe, Loki, and the rest of the brothers.

* * *

 **Dimension A:**

The whole family sat at the dinner table quietly eating. The parents came home about an hour after Lori returned with Lucy. The young goth is now grounded for cutting herself but she didn't care.

Lincoln B looked around the table to see his sisters all gloomy. He saw that the parents had different emotions. Lynn Sr just seemed empty and emotionless while he played with his food. Rita looked like she was struggling to keep a straight face.

Lincoln B silently sighed as he continued eating.

"I have to find someway to help them." he thought

A knock was heard at the door.

Luna got up from the table and opened the door only to return to the dining room.

"It's for you, little dude." Luna stated

Lincoln B got up from the table and walked towards the door only to see Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne? What is she doing here?" Lincoln thought

Ronnie Anne looked into Lincoln B's eyes.

"Hey, Lame-O..."

"Guess somethings never change." Lincoln thought

"Can I speak to you outside?" Ronnie asked

Lincoln B slowly nodded before stepping outside on the porch and closed the door.

"What can I do for you, Ronnie?" Lincoln B asked

Ronnie Anne looked down.

"I...wanted to tell you something..." said Ronnie Anne

Lincoln B raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked

Ronnie Anne quickly wrapped her arms around Lincoln B's neck and kissed his lips. Lincoln B went wide eyed at this sudden action.

Ronnie Anne then stopped the kiss.

"Sorry...That was just how I wanted to tell you that I love you and how I'll miss you when you're gone." said the tomboy with a shade of red on her cheeks.

Thoughts manifested in L-B's brain. Did his Ronnie Anne feel the same way?

Ronnie then released Lincoln from her arms and began to walk away.

"See ya, Lincoln. There will be no one else like you." she said

Lincoln B was awestruck. If everyone will miss this Lincoln so bad then his family and friends must be miserable for him.

* * *

 **Dimension B:**

Throughout the rest of the day, the only other visitor who came was Gram-Gram and Clyde McBride besides working for his best friend, tried to win the heart of Bebe but failed.

Soon, visitor hours ended so everyone had to go home. That night, Levi Loud stayed up to see how this tumor randomly appeared in his brother's head with the blood sample he took. But as the child prodigy inspected the bleed, he found a few things different...

"What is this? Lincoln's blood type is different. He was always B positive but now he's O negative? Is this a an occurrence from one of my past experiments?" Levi asked himself

He then went over the doctor notes over Lincoln's tumor.

"How could this tumor always have been in Lincoln's head? I've inspected all of my siblings throughly recently and there was no sign of this. What does all of this mean?" Levi asked in a confused tone.

* * *

 **Dimension A:**

A few hours have past and everybody turned in for the night. Lincoln-B just stared at the ceiling wondering what he was going to do. How could he help a broken family?

Lisa Loud quickly entered the room with a panicked look on her face.

"We have an issue!" Lisa stated

Lincoln-B sat up in his bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked

Lisa pulled the watch out of her pocket and pressed the button on which activated the portal. But after a few seconds, the portal started to spark uncontrollably and then closed.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked in a shock tone

Lisa turned the watch upside down and looked at the back where the battery is stored.

It seems that this battery is slowly losing its use. I had it fully charged but it seems that the energy needed to make a portal to another dimension requires a lot of power." Lisa explained

L-B scratched his head.

"What does that mean?" he questioned

"That means we must cut your visit short." said Lisa

Lincoln was surprised.

"Now?" He asked

Lisa shook her head.

"No, I need to get this battery up and running again. For the time being, make your last day here count!" said Lisa as she walked out of the room.

Lincoln B laid back down into bed and stared at the ceiling once more. Now he has to find a way to kill 10 birds with one stone.


	10. Chapter 10

**We are near the end**

 **Dimension B:**

The Loud family of Dimension B were once again back at the hospital. They all stood around their ill relative.

"Hey, Buddy. How are you doing?" asked Lynn Se who only got silence.

Luke quickly chimed in.

"Lincoln, you won't believe this but Lane actually got a girl to like him! Can you believe that!"

"Hey!" Lane wined

"Remember how we always said that he would marry Miss. Coconuts, Lincoln?" Loki teased

Lane began to pout.

"Now, boys." said Rita

The boys immediately apologized to Lane.

"Sorry, Mom. Wanted to find a way to make Lincoln laugh." said Lynn jr

"Yeah, I'd do anything for Lincoln to say something. I don't care if it's snarky or geeky." said Loni

"It would be better than hearing Loki talk about Bebe." Lane shot

All the boys went wild.

"Ha! Got eem!" Lexx shouted

Loki shook his head.

"He got me alright." said Loki

The boys laughter finally calmed down and they were quiet once more.

Lynn Sr noticed the boy's gloomy expression. Well...everyone except Lars.

"Is there something you boys want to say?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Loki took a deep breath.

"We just realized how we really don't appreciate each other all that much. We love each other, yeah but how many times have we actually said it?" Loki asked

The rest of the boys looked down.

"And seeing Lincoln hanging on for dear life made us realize that. Yeah, he can be a buttwipe sometimes but he helps us and we barely say thank you."

Loki turned his head to Lincoln.

"Because of Lincoln, I met Bebe." Loki smiled with a lone tear coming out of his eye.

Loni looked up to his little brother.

"He always cheers me up after people call me dumb."

Luke was next.

"He rocks!"

"He's funny!" said Lane

"He's a tough one." Lynn jr added

"He's deep." Lars stated

"He's cool." Leif beamed

"He can look fashionable when he wants to." said Lexx

"He's also smart." said Levi who was still curious in Lincoln's altered DNA.

"He Incoln Loud!" Leon chirped

Rita held her hands to her face at this beautiful moment between brothers.

Then the family gathered around Lincoln and wrapped him into a big hug. The warmest made Lincoln-A weakly grin for a brief second.

* * *

 **Dimension A:**

On a sunny afternoon, Lincoln-B sat on his alternates bed and thought of all the details of his plan that he had all morning.

"Okay, I'll just talk to the sisters to make them feel better and then Lisa can take me home after that." he thought

Lisa then came into the room.

"Hello, My alternate brother. I would like to inform you that I found a high power generator that should keep the battery up and running when you're ready to leave." the child prodigy announced

L-B smiled.

"Great! And I plan on leaving sometime tonight after the speech I'll make later." L-B announced

Lisa scowled.

"What speech?" she questioned

"Well, I noticed that everyone in this family included Luan are very depressed by your Lincoln's disease. So since my plans have been cut short I decided to come up with a speech that will sure cheer them up!" Lincoln B beamed

Lisa nodded and left the room.

Lincoln B laid on the bed and began to recite his speech in his head.

* * *

 **Dimension B:**

That night at the Loud House, Levi Loud began to pack a small bag full of medical supplies for his little experiment at the hospital.

"Tweezers, cotton balls, and the correct change for a late night bus ride to there and back." Levi whispered as he placed the bag on his back.

"Time to see what's wrong with you, brother."

* * *

 **Dimension A:**

It was around 8:30pm when everyone finished their dinne. As Lincoln B finished his plate, he cleared his throat to get everyones attention.

"What is it, Lincy?" asked Leni

"Can I have everyone to meet me in the living room?" he asked

A few minutes later, all the family sat on the couch as Lincoln B stood in front of them.

"What's going on, son?" Lynn Sr questioned

Lincoln B took a deep breath.

"A lot...for the last few weeks, I noticed that you guys have been very depressed due to me being sick and possibly passing away. So depressed that some of you would go as far as harming yourself."

Lucy gently rubbed her bandaged arm.

"So I just wanted to tell you guys to stop being sad. To stop feeling depressed! I mean, who said that I will not survive? And even if I'm destined to kick the can soon, you don't see me moping around! Even if I'm in my final days, I want to spend it with my happy family. The ones who tells jokes or attends pageants, writes novels, plays music, rolls in mud, and so on. I know that I will be missed but being sad won't help. If I di...go away, I want you guys to be happy knowing that I moved on to a better place. To know that we will meet again someday."

Few of the members of the family began to tear up.

"So let's not think about what might happen. Instead, let's focus on what we should be doing."

Lincoln B walks towards the family.

"Being a family!"

Lincoln B was suddenly pulled into a group hug be every member of his alternate family. He felt warm tears hit his shoulders and back as everyone held on tighter. Lisa stood out of the crowd, trying to not shed any tears.

Later, after the family finally stopped their group hug, Lincoln went upstairs with Lisa close behind.

"It's time, Lisa." he said

In his bedroom, Lincoln B found a generator connected to the back of the watch.

"This is it." said Lisa

Lincoln B crouched down to Lisa's level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Lisa. For everything." said Lincoln B

Lisa leaped towards her alternate brother and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Goodbye...Lincoln." she said as a small tear coursed down her cheek. Lincoln b hugged her back.

The two held each other until they finally letted go.

Lisa then pressed a button on the watch.

"So will the portal open back into my living room?" Lincoln B questioned

"The portal I opened when I took you wasn't random. I used my Lincoln's DNA to find you so the portal will open at my Lincoln's current location." The small nerd explained

The portal then opened to reveal Lincoln-A laying in a hospital bed, sleeping.

Lincoln-B and Lisa was shocked.

"I...I wasn't expecting him to be in at the hospital already." Lisa said in a fearful tone

L-B placed both his hands over his head.

"This will be more challenging than I thought..." he thought before coming up with a plan.

"Alright, Lisa. I'm going to enter the portal. When I do, I want you to close it and wait for five minutes before reopening it to save power. During that time, I'll unhook your Lincoln and switch clothes so nobody will know that things have changed. Then when you reopen it, I'll place Lincoln on his bed and head home." said Lincoln B

Lisa nodded as L-B began to approach the portal.

* * *

Levi Loud successfully snuck passed security at the hospital and made his way to Lincoln's room. Upon opening the door, Levi saw Lincoln still sleeping. After he closed the door, Levi turned towards a sudden noise to see a portal opening. Before he was able to expect it, a figure jumped from the portal and landed next to his brother's bed.

The portal then disappeared.

"So your the one I've been hearing about." said the figure

Levi quickly flipped the light switch which illuminated the room. He looked to see a copy of his brother Lincoln staring at him in shock.

"Levi?" Lincoln B questioned.


	11. Final Chapter

**This is the final chapter of "Requiem for our Brother".**

Lincoln B and Levi stared at each other, Levi being confused that there are two Lincoln's in the same room.

"Levi!" Lincoln B shouted as he ran towards the child prodigy and held him in his arms.

"Oh, Levi. It's so nice to finally see you again!" L-B cheered

Levi scowled. "Again? What do you mean?" he asked

Lincoln B released his brother as he headed towards the hospital bed.

"Well, I was taken by a female version of yourself from an alternate reality. Her Lincoln who is on this bed is terribly sick so she wanted to replace him for me." L-B explained

Levi scratched his chin.

"I guess that would explain your sudden tumors."

L-B began to unhook L-A.

"So me and Lisa, your female alternate, are about to transfer this Lincoln back home and I need your help." Lincoln B said.

Levi approached the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Instruct me on how to unhook this Lincoln without alerting the doctors. And then, me and him have to switch clothes. Lastly, you need to help me carry this Lincoln through a portal to his home. But we only have a five minute window so we need to hurry!" said Lincoln B

So the two brothers carefully unhooked Lincoln A and made sure that the heart monitor doesn't flatline in the process.

"So you just turned it off?" Lincoln B questioned

Levi nodded.

Lincoln B began to strip from his clothes.

"Don't look, Levi!" Lincoln B commmanded

Levi simply turned around as Lincoln fully undressed himself. He then held up Lincoln to take off his hospital gown. Lincoln-A then groaned.

"I know, buddy. But you're okay! We're taking you home." Lincoln A stated

After some sounds of shuffling.

"Alright, Levi. We switched clothes."

Levi turned to see his brother in a hospital gown gently holding Lincoln A.

"What now?" he asked

Suddenly, a portal opened next to the bed.

"Now we enter this portal." Lincoln B answered

Levi helped Lincoln carry L-A through the portal and entered Lincoln-A's bedroom.

"Is this the linen closet?" asked Levi who was dumbfounded

"Yes. My Lincoln has to sleep in here because it would be very unnecessary for him to room with one of our many sisters." said a voice.

Levi looked to see his female counterpart, Lisa Loud.

"Amazing! So travel through alternate realities is possible!" Levi beamed

The two the new laid Lincoln-A on his bed.

"Thank you, Lincoln." said Lisa

Lincoln-B smiled as he turned to Lisa.

"It's nothing my alternate little sister." L-B grinned

"Nice to know that there is more child prodigies in other alternate universes." said Levi

Lisa nodded.

"It is! But don't do the same mistake I did and kidnap another Lincoln just to replace your own." said Lisa

"I promise that's I would never do such a thing." said Levi

The portal began to spark.

"It's time for us to go! Lisa, get your Lincoln to a hospital." said L-B as he grabbed Levi and marched towards the portal.

"Goodbye, Lisa. I'll never forget you." said Lincoln B as they jumped through the portal. The portal then closed, the watch began to make sparks as it finally died.

"I'll never forget you either." she answered

Lisa then walked over to her Lincoln who was still out. She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Welcome home, brother. I'm sorry for what I've done. I hope you can forgive me." she said as a few small tears came out of her eyes.

Lisa then felt Lincoln's hand weakly tighten around here.

"Lisa?" Lincoln-A moaned in a tired tone.

Lisa looked towards her brother to see his eyes barely opened, staring at her. He then gave his sister a weak smile.

"I knew that you wouldn't abandon me..." he said quietly before falling asleep again.

Lisa smiled as more tears can out of her eyes. She then ran out of the room to call her family.

* * *

 **Dimension B:**

The portal closed behind the two brothers as they stood in the middle of the hospital room.

"Wow...I'm home!" Lincoln-B beamed

"Welcome home, elder brother. Everyone will be glad to know that you're safe." Levi stated

Lincoln-B then crouched down to Levi's level.

"Thank you, Levi. I couldn't of done it without you." said Lincoln-B only to have Levi jump towards him and to feel Levi wrap his arms around his neck.

"Our family couldn't live without you." Levi said with a breaking voice

Lincoln and Levi held each other close until Lincoln opened his eyes and saw a nearby clock.

"Wait a minute! Did you really just come all the way here in the middle of the night?!" Lincoln-B questioned in a panicked tone.

Without missing a beat, Levi answered his brother's question in a deadpanned tone.

"Yes." Levi answered

Lincoln just stared at Levi in shock before chuckling a bit.

"Same ol' Levi." said Lincoln-B as he walked towards the hospital bed and got in it.

Levi then exited the room and made his way back home before any of his family finds out that he's missing.

Lincoln laid in the hospital bed and stared at th ceiling just hoping that everything is okay back in Dimension-A.

* * *

The Next Day...

The Loud Family returned to the hospital to visit Lincoln yet again. But they noticed that Levi seems oddly cheerful this fine morning.

The doctor opened the hospital room door for only to reveal Lincoln sitting up in the bed, staring at them.

"Guys?" Lincoln-B asked in a fake tired tone

A mixture of shock and joy took the Loud family(sans Levi) as they ran towards their Lincoln. Rita and Lynn Sr held their son close and tight as his brothers kept asking him how he felt and showed concern that Lincoln has never really saw in his brothers before. On the same day, Lincoln was able to leave the hospital under the fact that his tumor has disappeared but Levi said that the medicine did its job. Lynn Sr decided to celebrate with Burpin' Burger. At the restaurant, the boys sat around Lincoln and ytold then how they missed him and about Lane's girlfriend whic Lincoln-B was shocked about.

After returning to the Loud House, Lincoln headed back to his old room but not before staring at the linen closet and remembered his short time at the alternate reality.

Later on, Ronnie Anne heard of the news that Lincoln was better and made a visit.

"Hi..Lame-O." Ronnie Anne said shyly.

Lincoln smirked remembering what happens during with Ronnie Anne-A.

"I heard that you're better now. That that I was worried or anything, but..."

Lincoln-B interrupted his Ronnie with a quick kiss. He then broke the kiss and looked at Ronnie Anne's blush.

"I love you too." he said which made Ronnie Anne smile and they shared a hug.

But they were interrupted by the sound of all of Lincoln's brothers cheering him on.

"It's good to be home!" Lincoln-B beamed.

A week has passed and now Lincoln-B's life is back on track. He's back in school, he now has a girlfriend, and he knows that's his brothers are a bunch of softies(don't tell them that he said that, they'll tear him a new one).

But a day has not gone by where Lincoln hasn't thought about Lisa and her dimension. Levi is currently producing the same watch as Lisa made but the tests haven't been doing well. Lincoln-B could only hope that Lincoln-A has made a full recovery and is spending time with his family as well.

The End.

 **What happens to Lincoln-A will be the same to what happens to Lincoln in Underratedhero's story.**

 **So this story is finally done. After months of on and off progress, I've managed to finish this. To be honest, I don't feel like I did well on this story like how I wanted. When I made the first chapter, I just wrote down what can't to mind and the baddest part what that I was already working on two stories at the time, Brother of Vengeance before I had to delete it for a short time and Bad Time in Royal Woods in its early stages. So a lesson to all authors, don't rush and know what you're going to type before typing. This story didn't share the same heart and soul that "Requiem for a Loud" has but now that it's finished, it's no longer hanging over my head. It's been an okay ride. And Underratedhero, I apologize that this spin-off wasn't as good as you thought it would be.**

 **God bless.**


End file.
